


Stick Me in the Middle

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Vibrator, somewhat restrained?, supercarp, supercatcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Smut prompt for practice from Tumblr (My tumblr is PoppysSuperGirl)Prompt:Can, um, supercatcorp where the aim is teasing? Maybe two teasing one of the others, maybe someone just being a real awful tease in bed?





	Stick Me in the Middle

Lena likes to give in bed. She enjoys bringing pleasure to others, her therapist says it’s a guilt response to her brother’s actions, but Lena thinks she’s reading into it a bit much. 

Receiving is nice too, of course, but sometimes… well… Kara and Cat can get a bit… okay, really into teasing. It’s mostly Cat, but Kara’s really strong and likes to play along and it’s not bad, it’s good actually, it’s just going to cause Lena to go insane is all.

Especially when Kara’s holding both her thighs, her front pressing against Lena’s back, and holds her entirely open for whatever Cat has planned for the night. Which certainly seems to be teasing tonight. Teasing with a vibrator and if she didn’t have a death-grip on the back of Kara’s neck, she’d shove that vibrator against her own damn clit-

Fuck

“Mhh, well done, Kara, she’s certainly wet enough now.” Oh yes, obviously. She's probably making a mess of the sheets below them all. 

“You two could actual-fuck.” 

Cat’s really good with her mouth. Lena pierced her nipples when she was younger and Cat's been into that since Kara had convinced her to finally get shirtless with both of them. It was a really good choice.

Damn, Cat’s tongue swirls around her nipple and that could white out anyone’s vision. Kara nips at her shoulder, leaving kisses to soothe her skin. 

It's a heady mix.

Until Cat holds the vibrator against her clit.

“F-fuck! There!” She jerks and Kara tightens her hold, dropping her chin over Lena's shoulder. Her eyes trail like fire over Lena's skin. Heck, maybe she's using her heat vision. 

“Hm, I thought you said we were taking it slow tonight.” 

She turns her head to press her nose against Kara's cheek. She'd rather the electric shocks going from her clit up her spine would continue, please. Kara turns and places a distracted kiss on her lips, that's not at all what she's hopi-

Cat pulls the vibrator away and Lena nearly rips her own thighs out of Kara's grip to wrap her legs around Cat. She groans and shivers, there’s no friction anywhere.

“Oh yes, very slow. I just didn't want our darling to get bored is all.” Cat has this really nice voice sometimes. It holds lots of promises and lots of lies.

Kara laughs, laughs at Lena's predicament and goes back to watching Cat’s hands work. They're really kind of a marvel, with how she moves them. Working her fingers over the metal studs in Lena’s nipples. 

Another shock of pleasure lances up her spine as Cat presses the vibrator inside her. 

“Oh god, yes.” She tries to arch her back but Kara isn’t moving. She’s just watching, which is damn heady enough. 

“Oh no,” Cat smirks and retracts the vibrator only to push it against Lena’s clit. “We’re only just getting started.” 


End file.
